


kissed the lips of a potion

by charleybradburies



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Community: femslashficlets, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, I Don't Even Know, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Other, Short, Sorceresses, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: The most powerful woman in the world.Title from "Sway With Me" by GALXARA and Saweetie.Femslash Ficlets Challenge #176: Power. (#250: Remainder).
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	kissed the lips of a potion

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, kudos, and comment!

_The most powerful woman in the world._

Yennefer broke rules, frozen ground, tender hearts. 

She cloaked herself in her magic and lived inside a world she could create for anyone who entered. 

She swayed kings and queens, lesser men, and a witcher to her intentions. 

She trained a princess, a queen, a warrior - the _next_ most powerful woman in the world. 

She ended unfair reigns, and when it suited her, saved people who took power she could agree with. 

And on occasion, the _great Tissaia_ , rector of Aretuza, wanted her help. 

On even rarer, brighter occasions, the great Tissaia even wanted _her_. 

For all that that barely-spoken licentious desire was dark, deep, pure chaos, on those occasions, it was mutual.


End file.
